Good Ol' Fashioned Nightmare
by HorseplayJG
Summary: A girl stumbles into the wardrobe and appears in the Barheim Passage to join Vaan and the Others. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries XP but I promise it's not very Mary Sue-ish. I dont do Mary Sue.


**Disclaimer: (Holy crapoly batman I almost forgot!) I wish I owned Square Enix and it's games...sorta. However I only own a copy of FFXII. So...um..yeah. Me no owney XD**

As usual, I found myself waking up a little past noon to the loud tv in the next room and my iHome static blaring in my ears instead of the actual music. Crap, I thought as I looked at the music player, I have to replace the batteries AGAIN? Wonderful. Sighing, I leaned over to turn it off only to pause when I noticed the red light behind my iPod connected to it wasn't on like it should of been. Huh...okay then. Guess I already turned it off.

Twenty minutes later, still hearing that aggravating crackling that didn't seem to be coming from really anything in the house, found me all but tearing up my room to find out where the hell that sound was coming from. Naturally grandpa wasn't phased by the noise, asleep on the couch, and the cats were missing and brat-cat wasn't hissing. So maybe it was me. I growled a bit and sat back on my heels, a bit fed up with the sound. Where was it coming from?! The air was thick with it, the noise and the odd stuffy feeling, and it was hotter than normal. Even for almost summer in Arizona.

I got to my feet, and went back into the living room to turn of the tv momentarily to see if I could pinpoint the sound if I had less background to deal with; no such luck. It seemed to be coming from no where and everywhere. Apparently only I could hear it, grandpa still slept on. "What the crap?!" I snapped, frustrated. I angrily pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail to ward off the intensifying heat that no one but me was affected by. Where the hell are the cats? I thought, looking around again, a bit worried. None of them were to be found, not even Jojo followed me out of my room like she normally does, and Jilly wasn't lying with grandpa. Odd.

A moment later the air seemed to change again, this time a strange almost metallic smell. Like copper mixed with sandalwood incense. And it was pungent like the heat, probably even more so. The crackling got louder.

Okay, now it's getting weird. I looked around the corner where the incense is set, somehow not at all surprised that none was lit. Seriously, what is going on? I thought, shaking my head with a wince at the noise. It's gotta stop. It felt off too...unnatural, like something scary was going to suddenly pop out and terrorize us or something. If grandpa ever woke up.

I looked at my grandparents' room, frowning at the closed door. Why do I get the feeling that I'm in some sort of horror movie? I thought blandly, shaking my head again. Forget it. It'll go away in a bit. Deciding to just play it off as still being half asleep, I went into the kitchen to make absolutely certain that gramps hadn't left the oven on again and went back into my room.

-----------

An hour later and the damn buzzing had just gotten louder, the smell even...smellier and it was even hotter. What the hell, man? I thought, a lot angrier now after leaving my room again to figure out why it was still going on. Then I paused in the hallway, my eyes widening in horror when I saw a milky tan cloud of...something all but pouring out from underneath my grandparents' bedroom door. What the hell is that?!

It was...eerie. Tan and pale green and completely see through with bright twinges of light appearing every now and again. And it was as if it was beckoning me to it, like it wanted me...as creepy and horror film-esque as it sounded.

I walked back into the living room, casting a worried look at my still sleeping grandpa then approached the door, half expecting it to open by itself or at least a creepy voice to start saying "turn back, turn back". I winced again when the crackling got even louder, now I couldn't hear anything but the white noise that was oh so obviously coming from their room now. I cautiously opened the door, having a sudden Narnia Wardrobe moment when it opened to a pitch black and SOUNDLESS room. It was absolutely still. "Huh....weird," I murmured, trying to see into the darkened room, even more creeped out by the fact that it's the middle of the day and it was darker than dark in there. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered more to myself....and then screamed bloody murder when the tan Mist enveloped me in a stifling blanket of heat and sound. It was a pure rush.

I was all but whisked into the dark room, struggling hard to get out of the encompassing blanket of Mist. A moment later, unceremoniously and roughly, I dropped to the ground, landing on what felt like hard earth instead of plush carpet. And then I was alone. It was dead silent and cold and damp...there was no more crackling or heat, or even the Mist. It was gone and I was alone.

---------

I stared wide eyed and freaked to hell, which was honestly a mild understatement, into the dark and wondered what the hell just happened to me. Oooooookay that was the weirdest thing ever, I thought as I sat back on my heels, blindly reaching back with my hand to brace myself. What WAS that? Where's...where's the room? Where was that creepy cloud or whatever the hell it was? "Gramps?" I called out shakily, wondering why I even bothered. He wasn't there. And I was the stupid girl that went into the dark room in a horror film! God! I shook my head a bit and slowly stood up, stumbling a bit on the uneven earth.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered, wincing a bit when my voice seemed to echo in the odd room I was in. Instead of the crackling it was me that was too loud, granted it wasn't like I expected a reply. I sighed and reached out in the dark, closing my eyes to shut out the fact I was certainly not in my favorite element. All of a sudden more noise started to echo in the walls around me, a cracking noise similar to the one coming from the Mist only this one seemed eerily like stiff old bones that hadn't been used in awhile. Horror film is right, I thought sarcastically. I jumped a bit when my palm came in contact with a rough surface, presumably the wall. Sure as hell am NOT going to stay here with the dancing bones. And I definitely can't be in my house anymore, I thought, time to start walking.

"Okay," I murmured, taking a few hesitant steps forward and praying to God that I wouldn't run into a damn wall. I shut my eyes tighter at the sounds reverberating around me, trying unsuccessfully to shut them out. I don't want to be here, I can already tell that much. I kept walking blindly through the dark. "Please, please, please don't let there be something nasty down there"

I kept walking for God knows how long, shivering in the cold and still trying to shut out the noises around me. It honestly felt like hours until I heard a noise much different from before, screeching. Human screeching from high up, and the sound of steel meeting rock echoing. I scowled  
and opened my eyes a second later, looking straight up into a hole in the ceiling to see a faint light in all the dark coming down at me at breakneck speed. I gasped, frozen to the spot, and quickly covered my ears...even though it certainly wasn't going to help me when the cage (oh it HAD to be a cage to make a noise like that) hit. I just waited for it, knowing I'd have no time to move.

* * *

_**A/N: THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT XD my character is NOT all powerful. She's not exactly the exercsie type either. She'd really rather stay at home and read a book than go out and do stuff. So, she IS the weakest character in the group. In fact, it's not until MUCH later that she gets an actual weapon. Instead she just uses magic, mostly the Black Magics. Oh and it's not going to be like the game where it take 20 minutes to get through a big desert like the Westersand or places like the Barheim Passage...yeah, no. In reality that'd take at LEAST a week to get through both and what with little water they had and the mostly dead Basch it'd take a while. So I'm REALLY trying to make this as realistic as possible. Heck, I even make up how they learn magic considering all they do in the game is get the liscence and go buy it and BAM! they suddenly know it. So...yeah XD sorry for rambling on**_


End file.
